vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100131-moderation-policies-a-question
Content ---- ---- ---- Most likely they deleted it for naming and shaming if you used the guilds in game name. Its just the same as singling out a player. If you think they are misleading people for purposes of evil open ticket instead. Excuse me sir, I believe you dropped your tin foil hat on the way in. Let me show you the exit so you can retrieve it. | |} ---- #1 threads about locked threads or moderator actions usually end up getting locked too since that is against the forum rules of conduct #2 did you mention the guild name? you mentioned no names, but if you mentioned a guild name that might still fall under the no name and shame rule If a forum post warning others about it isnt the way to go, then maybe post a thread asking if the submit ticket option is the correct thing to do? while in game hit /ticket go to 'report player' on the left and choose 'scam' on the right. Ask in a thread if submitting that kind of ticket to report what you are seeing is allowed. If you dont mind me asking, what exactly were they saying in their recruitment posts? | |} ---- ---- ---- In the majority of cases like this, it's because the post was nonconstructive or off topic. There's no warning points issued for these, they're simply removed so that discussion can continue on-topic and constructive in nature. Again this is the discretion of the moderator, so you may not always agree with the decision. Please keep in mind that not every moderation decision is cut and dry as it looks. Some threads re: moderation policies are removed due to this part of the code of conduct: Discussing Disciplinary Actions This category includes, but is not limited to: Creating posts or threads to discuss disciplinary actions taken against a forum account, a player, including chat logs and email correspondence between a player and a Game Master (GM) In the case of this specific thread I decided to answer for clarification purposes. It really depends on the tone of the post. - Team WildStar | |} ---- I love Wildstar for this I really do. The other game who shall not be named doesn't touch server drama threads and thus created a bad atmosphere for server communities. Thank you. | |} ---- But.....But.... Chua need dose of Drama! Makes Chua giggle and happy! | |} ---- I'd happily link the post in question, but it was you know... Deleted. It was actually back when I was feeling much more positive about the game and literally just wanted to know what was and wasn't allowed. Since a discussion on an issue important to me had just been locked but there was no sign of any open policies. Of course a month later I still see threads discussing issues important to me locked as a matter of course. I just have a lot more issues. | |} ----